Aegyl
Aegyl are a human-like race with wings living in the Sky Field of Lemures, they are from the "Final Fantasy" series. History Flight from Ivalice Thousands of years ago these creatures were regular humans living a regular life. However, their leader denied to worship the God-like race the Occuria that all of the Aegyl worshiped. The aegyls' powerful leader sent his race and himself to the skies to live up there. Their history soon faded by the land dwellers. A New World to Build After adjusting to this peaceful sky-like land, the aegyl decided to build their new world. Their new lands, beautiful blooming cities. Due to their leader's refusal to worship the Occuria, the Occuria sealed this land from the land on the ground. After this major event, the aegyl society was ready to be built, their leader named Feolthanos hoped this would make his race happy. Feolthanos built three Auralith areas on different isles, this gem is important among the aegyl people. One of the three Auralith gems was given to Feolthanos which he kept hidden in the Keep of Forgotten Time. He became one with this one gem and brought the Yarhi beings out in the aegyls' brand new society. The Yarhi The leader of the aegyl gave the remnants of the Auralith gem to his people which are now in a stone form known as Auracite. These stone hold magical powers. It was revealed that the Yarhi take the stance of different forms and can only be summoned via Summoning Gates found in the aegyls' land. The aegyl didn't know that attempting to summon a Yarhi can take away part of their soul or anima. Feolthanos is a god, the aegyl later discovered. Another aegyl who's name is unknown leads these bird-like humans. Every time an aegyl loses his anima or soul it is given to this god's watchful form. Exposure The mist released from Sun-Crypt have finally removed the barrier, which means people from the land can now visit the aegyl people. A group of Sky Pirates, which are human were the first to come piling into this majestic realm. They were going to steal aegyl treasure from this recently sealed off race. A few human adventurers came to assist the aegyl in their pirate invasion. These humans kept the pirates at bay. Rebellion The invasion of Sky Pirates and distrust in the aegyl, this brought out the emotions that have been long forgotten since the seal. Aegyl then grouped with one and other to repel any unwanted guests or invaders. The pirates turned few aegyl into slaves to dig for treasure, but when the pirates left the sky fields of Lemures. Many aegyl went with the Galbana. But the remaining Sky Pirates destroyed one of the Auralith gems. Eventually Feolthanos returned the aegyl's toul or anima. Most of the invaders were banished to the Underworld. Feolthanos was evil. Lifestyle The aegyl have similar lifesyles to the humans minus having wings, which can have many different colors and shapes. They tend to have quite a short lifespan. Feolthanos was the leader of the aegyl until betraying them to transform into a God. Architecture The aegyls' architecture is made from a unique stone that can be found throughout the floating world of Lemures. They build temples, presumed for religion. Stone homes and structures are littered real close to each other. Trivia * One of the unexplored lands in "Final Fantasy: Tactics" has a reference to the aegyl. * In the game, Final "Fantasy: Revenant Wings", a ninja aegyl was going to be a playable character. One of the game workers, Takanari Ishiyama involved with the game said it was scrapped because too much characters were playable. Category:Races